


Room For More

by kathierif_fic



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 03:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathierif_fic/pseuds/kathierif_fic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three men is not an orgy…but four is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Room For More

**Author's Note:**

> written for kink_bingo's round of 2008 for the prompt "orgy".

It had, like so many things, started with a conversation while Danny and Don were crashed on the couch, not entirely sober, not entirely awake, but not willing yet to go to bed. 

“Not an orgy,” Don declared and stretched. His t-shirt rode up a little, revealing a pale strip of stomach. 

Danny watched him interestedly, his eyes drawn to the bare skin like a magnet to iron. He licked his lips slightly while his hand reached out to touch. “Yes an orgy.”

“No,” Don repeated and tugged his shirt down again. “It’s not.”

“I say yes.” Danny set his jaw stubbornly.

“And I say no,” Don replied with a grin. “Let’s ask Mac.”

~*+*~

“Hey, Mac,” Danny purred and pressed himself against his lover’s back. One of his hands was sneaking under his shirt to run along the scars on Mac’s chest and tweak a nipple.

“Danny.” Mac frowned at the affectionate behavior of his lover. “What’s up?” he asked, his voice quiet.

“We have a question, Don and I,” Danny said and dropped his head briefly to kiss along Mac’s neck. “Orgy.”

Mac raised an amused eyebrow. “That’s not exactly a question,” he pointed out dryly. “It’s a word.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Danny murmured, concentrating on the one spot on Mac’s neck that he knew would drive the older man crazy if he just had enough time to suck and lick it long enough. 

“What Danny means,” Don announced from where he was leaning against the dresser, “Is: is this an orgy, or not?” He had his arms crossed over his chest, and he watched in amusement as Mac’s eyes almost fell closed and Danny gave a little purr of triumph. “The three of us.”

Mac blinked and lifted a hand to wrap it around Danny’s, pulling him away from his nipple. “Technically, an orgy is just defined as group sex,” he said slowly. “And group sex is everything above two.”

“See? I told you!” Danny grinned.

“On the other hand,” Mac quickly continued, “I don’t know if I would categorize us as an orgy.”

Don nodded, obviously satisfied with the answer. “I told you, Dan-man,” he said as he took a step toward the bed. “Three is not an orgy. It’s a threesome. Something completely different.”

Danny’s mouth snapped open, ready to continue the discussion, but Mac had anticipated that and had turned his head just at the right moment, while tugging at Danny’s arm, and before Danny could say a single word, Mac had silenced him with a deep kiss.

~*+*~

“So you say three is not an orgy,” Danny murmured afterwards, when the sweat was cooling on his body and Mac was busy wiping a soft cloth over his stomach.

“Not really,” Mac said with a faint smile and bent down to kiss Danny’s navel. 

“What about four?” 

Don sat up, a dangerous gleam in his eyes. “What do you have in mind?” he asked.

~*+*~

And that was how “Operation: Orgy” had started. It hadn’t taken the three of them long to admit that it would, theoretically at least, be something to spice up their love life, something new to experience and extend their boundaries. Mac had hesitated at first, but when both his lovers had assured him that this was just fantasies, theories, and would not go past their bedroom, he’d relaxed and willingly participated in their little game.

Two days later, Don and Danny had presented him with a completed plan to be put in motion, to make this particular fantasy come true. All Mac had to do was to give his okay and stay out of their way, because this was one thing they agreed on: Mac’s flirting was worse than anything every one of them had ever seen.

~*+*~

“Perfect,” Danny breathed and ran his tongue over the shoulder in front of him. He bit gently down, worrying the skin under his mouth with his teeth, and grinned in delight when the muscles under him shifted. This wasn’t anything either of them would forget so soon.

Mac’s hands were on his hips, heavy and steady, familiar, and Danny relaxed into the sure touch he’d grown so accustomed to. Mac pulled him back, against him, and Danny sighed when Mac’s fingers dug into his hips to hold him still – he knew exactly what was coming next, and how much Mac hated it when he pushed back impatiently while Mac was intent on taking his time and pushing slowly into him. Mac was always scared to hurt him at first, no matter how much Danny had proved that he could handle everything Mac threw his way.

He shifted one of his legs, to give Mac better access, and it brushed accidentally against the man in his arms, who was moving himself, rolling around, to face Danny, while insisting hands guided him gently. Danny grinned and lifted his leg, letting it rest on his hip, while his hand reached down, in between their bodies, and closed around both their cocks, already hard and heavy.

Suddenly, there were fingers on his face, brushing over his cheekbones and tilting him up, and full lips brushed against him and coaxed him into a kiss. He smiled and let his eyes drift closed at the sensations running through his body – Mac was moving deep inside him, stretching him wide, and it didn’t matter how often he’d been in this position before, the sensation of hard flesh penetrating him still sent shivers down his spine and gave him this tingle deep in his stomach. Added to that was the excitement of something new, the unfamiliar taste and sensation of kissing someone who was not Don or Mac, the tongue curling around his without him being able to predict it, the warm hand resting against his cheek, holding him in place and moving his head just as the other one wanted it.

The kiss ended with a nibbling bite to his bottom lip and then down his throat, and he couldn’t stop the surprised gasp at the little sparks of pain that soon were soothed by an agile tongue.

Mac started moving slowly inside him, and it took him a moment to find a rhythm that worked for both of them, but before he could complain, his nipple was taken in between dexterous fingers and tugged at gently, and he gasped at the double stimulation.

“Lookin’ good,” Don grinned as he leaned up on one elbow and, over the man sandwiched between himself and Danny, pulled Danny into a deep kiss. 

Kissing Don was like coming home – it was something Danny was used to, and he reached up with his free hand awkwardly to run his hand through the short-cut hair currently pressed against the side of his neck while the owner of said hair was sucking on his collar bone.

“Nice contrast,” Mac agreed, his breath already coming in shorter gasps. “Lookin’ very good.” His hand wormed its way over Danny’s thigh, to touch, to feel, and Danny broke away from the kiss with a broken groan.

Don laughed breathlessly. “What do you say, doc?” he asked and sent his hand out to explore, as well, running it over a strong chest and well-muscled abdomen, dark against his own pale skin, but still quivering with excitement.

“He is,” Sheldon agreed and kissed the collarbone under his lips again. His voice was smooth, low, and it made Don bite his lip and press himself that much closer to him, rubbing himself against his back while his hands were touching, petting, stroking, arousing, without him knowing whose skin was under his fingers.

Danny’s hand tightened around his and Sheldon’s erections slightly. His thumb brushed over the heads, rubbing over the smooth skin and spreading the slick fluid around it, until his hand easily glided up and down. Sheldon swallowed, and Danny smirked at the audible sound.

Sweat was breaking out on all of their bodies, adding to the mixture of body fluids they were drenched in already. Danny’s hand collided with someone else’s, probably Don’s, considering the angle, and he moaned when long fingers started to tug at his balls and tease them gently.

“Danny,” Sheldon murmured and rubbed his nose against Danny’s shoulder. “Danny.”

“Right here,” he panted and pushed back against Mac, to make the older man pick up speed. “Come on, Mac, there…there…”

Mac chuckled into his ear, but besides that, the room was almost eerily silent, apart from the slight squeak of the bed under them, the hum filtering in from the street, and an occasional gasp and moan. Danny bit his lip sharply when Mac brushed against his prostate, fighting the urge to speed his own strokes up too much. He didn’t want this to end.

“Danny,” Sheldon murmured again, his voice almost inaudible over the rush of blood in Danny’s ears, but still Danny thought he managed to detect a hint of something in the single word – impatience, maybe, desperation, or something that was close related to those. He blinked the sweat out of his eyes and looked down, at the small space between himself and Sheldon’s body, and saw hands, lots of hands running over both their bodies, tracing through the pre-cum and painting patterns on their stomachs, cupping their balls and teasing them, and he groaned and tightened his fist around both of them while his hips pushed forward and backwards, into the contact offered by the other men on the bed, his muscles flexing and his blood running faster through his veins, until it all ran together into one big sensation that overwhelmed his senses, and he could only follow his instincts and move faster, stroke faster and grip them tighter.

He didn’t know how much time had passed. As soon as the tingle in his body that made his toes curl and his muscles lock, his mouth fall open and his eyes squeeze shut, overwhelmed him, everything else became unimportant.

He kept his eyes closed as his breathing returned to normal, taking in everything around him with his remaining senses: the smell of sweat, the sound of the three men around him breathing, the metallic taste of blood where he’d bitten his lip too much before giving up control, the sensation of sweat and semen sticking to his skin and cooling, the rasp of hair against hair where his leg was still thrown over Sheldon’s hip, forming a connection to Don, who was moving slowly, a clear sign that he’d come as well. 

He squeezed his muscles around Mac experimentally and was rewarded with a groan and a series of short, stabbing thrusts deep inside him. It was almost painful at this point, but Danny welcomed it and gently let his hips slide backwards, toward Mac. He tugged on the dicks in his hand, and when Sheldon hissed and gently pulled away, he bent his head, pressing an apologetic kiss to his forehead, and released the grip he had on them, to slide a sticky hand back over his hip to grip Mac’s leg and pull him even closer to and into himself. Soon, more hands joined his, running over Mac’s body and urging him on while stroking him to the height of pleasure.

Afterwards, they stayed the way they were, tangled up with the sheets and each other, breathing calmly and occasionally kissing and fondling each other, until Danny squirmed out of Mac’s arms and sat up.

“Now that,” he explained and ran a hand through his hair, making it stick up wildly, “That’s an orgy.”

Don snorted. “Told you so,” he yawned. “Want to switch positions?”

Danny nodded and crawled over Sheldon, who was grinning slightly, to collapse on top of Don.

“You know,” Sheldon said and rolled over, to give Don and Danny some room, “Technically, this is group sex…not an orgy. Not with four people.”

Danny laughed and got comfortable on top of Don. They were silent for a moment longer, relaxing and drowsing off slowly, when Don asked, “What about five?”

~End.


End file.
